The Hidden Memory
by The-one-of-dead-eyes
Summary: a little HRE/Germany theory . Italy and Germany love each other but both don't think the other will exempt , and Germany has a secret that he's trying to keep , someone/thing is trying to keep them apart , and betrail glows and alliance formed .crap summary is crap read anyway u
1. His feelings

**_Hi , I'm sorry for not updating , but some shit happened in my town with *rant rant rant * and there is my excuse , I'm still new , but I thought giving you a nice one shot that will give your heart an overload of cuteness as an I'm sorry will do _** _**Please for give me ?**_

"Germanyyyyyyyyyy!?"

That was the scared / sad cry Germany awoke to at ... 1 in the morning . Joy . Following this cry , came a crying Italy jumping on his bed , in nothing , only a pillow covering his body . ' why does he have to sleep like that ? Gott he is cute ... Wait , he wasn't even in my home when I went to bed ... I will never understand Catholics . " he thought

" Germany , promise you will never leave again please ! " Italy cried half asleep

The thing was , Germany knew perfectly what Italy was talking about . He had regained his memories of his childhood after WWII . He had thought they where only dreams ever since Prussia had saved him in the battlefield that day . He felt so much guilt thinking that after he knew . That the girl in his dreams he had fallen for was really a boy he fell for when he was a man . The one now clinging to him for dear life in a tight embrace . And Germany held Italy back .

!

Italy hated memories. At least that's how he felt as he tried to fall asleep that night in his home . There was no Germany there to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok . He had to face this sadness on his own , after all he _was _a manly man sí ? ( AN pfft )

Italy hated today . At least that's how he felt as he tried to fall asleep that night in his home . The day _Holy Romen_ _Empire _had fallen . And as fate would have it , it sent Germany to him too . It almost hurt to fall in love with him . He had promised that boy he would wait . He still is . But ... Germany not only looks like HRE he acts just like him . It drove him crazy . Was falling in love with him a terable thing , or was it that fate had granted his wish to see his love again . He was so confused , but had hid skillfully behind a smile all that time .

Italy hated emotions. At least that's how he felt as he slowly cried himself to sleep alone with the idea Germany would never share his feelings . That they would always be connected by a orange string instead of the vibrent red he wished for .

!

and that's what lead the secretly-already-lovers-only-they-don't -know-it-because-plot here . Germany's bed

Germany comforting Italy as he cried half asleep .

Germany found it kind of funny , but found it kind of sad that Italy only new of the truth half asleep. He wanted to tell Italy that it was ok , that he had returned. Just as promised. But he had the horrible idea that Italy would brush him away and think him horrible of forgetting about him for so long . But he now remembered.

It was funny how Italy snuck in his bed just like how he used to . That he secretly enjoyed it , even before regaining his memories.

His mind was engulfed in these thoughts as he heard Italy in his arms trying to comfort him the best he could

" Holy Rome you have to promise . Please !" Italys cry brought him back to reality .

" Ita , " he said Italy's old nick name " I promise you I will never leave you , or hurt you again ." With that said , Gemany held out his pinky finger , for the classic ' Italy promise ' . However he was surprised by what Italy said next

" Germany... Let's seal it with a kiss , like last time "

Germany smiled " Of course "

with that Gemany captured Italys lips with his own . It was supposed to be quick , like when he left the first time . Only it wasn't last time , now was it? The kiss deepened , until Italy fell asleep . Germany watched Italys sleeping face until he too under came sleeps spell .

!

Italy awoke the next day to Germany holding him protectively . That's when Italy decided he loved memories. For if he had none he wouldn't remember when he and Gemany had met . Italy also decided he could handle emotions , because the one he felt right now was one he hadn't felt in a long time , and it felt really good , more so when he was held by the German next to him .

He also decided that today would be different. Today he was determined to be heald extra lots ( AN just sounded to Italy to pass up ) . Today he would ask Germany an important question .

_**Yay , done . Ok :**_

_**1- did anyone get my crappy music reference?**_

_**2- orange string represents one - sided love and red , strong love that's two - side **_

_**I hope this is atleast a little improvement of grammar and story line . I spent my free time exploring this sites functions and others more experienced writers **_

_**until next time my dead ones ?**_


	2. His face full of tears

ahhhn**_I lost this ch_****__apter waaaaaa __**

**__soooooo this isn't going to be as good :'( __**

**__sorry my dead ones I'll make it up I promise ^u^ enjoy __**

_I_taly woke up first the next morning . The first thing that came to his mind as the sun rose above the trees outside , consisted of two things one was , well , how he got here . He didn't recall waking up an walking , or driving to Germany's . He had is pillow from home but nothing else , and ... yup completely nude . He looked over at the -cough sexy cough - German he was sharing a bed with . That blond hair wasn't slicked back , but soft and laying in his face , framing it perfectly . He wanted to kiss him so bad . So , that's what Italy did . He kisses him . The sleeping Germany would never know right .

' sí .' He thought ' just a peck ' he had done this a million and one times . All of course while Germany was sleeping . He quickly pecked Germany on the lips . A wave of joy washed over Italy as he looked over the sleeping form . He then closed his eyes and scooted closer feeling Germany breath . But looking at him made italy remember something .

That was the ' important question ' he promised himself to ask Germany . A pang of guilt washed over him . He felt as though he was betraying ho-. No. No he had felt lonely and unhappy for so long . He deserved to be happy ... Right

'_ no you don't ' _a little voice in the back of his head said .

" what? Who are you - where !? " Italy asked nervisly , but quiet enough not to wake the Germany sleeping on the other side of the bed with him

' _You are a selfish weak fool . You don't deseve happiness , let alone a boy friend like Germany ... Not to mention how much he hates you ' _the voice said the last part a little quieter , but perpusly laoud enough for italy to hear

" what are you talking about Germany doesn't hate me , sure I'm ... Meek and weak ... But Germany doesn't _hate _me ... Sí?"

'_p00r lITtlE ITalY ' _the voice sang in a somewhat demonic tone , making Italy sincerely worried , if he wasn't already. ' _Italy thinks Germany likes him back~' _ again with that child's voice .' _PATETIC! ' _the sudden outburst caused Italy to let out a loud , particularly uke squeak and jump . This effectively caused Germany to wake up with a start.

" Italy wh-" His thought was abruptly interrupted when he saw Italy crying silently looking strait ahead in shock or fear , he couldn't tell . All he could tell it wasn't like the times Italy scraped his knee of what not . This was definitely different.

" I-Italy?" Germany asked gently touching his shoulder . Italy shook a little before quickly wraping his arms around Germanys middle .

"Ita , what's wrong ?" Germany asked gently , thinking Italy was half asleep again . However , he was fully awake and fully heard what germany called him . No one had called him that in ... well years would be an understatement more like centuries . And the last person to call him that was -

Italy stoped crying , and in a voice that was surprisingly more serious than usual. also telling Germany he messed up , Italy asked ;

"_h-holy -Roman empire?" I_t was barly more than a whisper but still there.

Germany had to think of something quickly or else his secret would be blown! Italy would push him away and screm at him of the promise . And ... And cry . God he couldn't stand to see him cry . Good thing he knew how to keep a straight face .

" Who? ... Actually I heard of him...Yeah i now occupy his land right ? Why do you ask? " Germany put on an innocent act . He looked down at Italy after looking up faking a quizzical face of interest . He attomaticaly wished he hadn't . The ... The look on italys face wasnt . I-it wasn't that of a kicked puppy , a child who didn't get what they wanted , or that look he got when he was mildly hurt . It was the look of someone who knew tragedy . Someone who lost a love . Why did he have to look down.

however that look only lasted a second. Italys smile was on his face like always .

" No reason . veee~ Germany ... Ti amo ." Italy said hesitantly nussleing his face into Germanys mussles . "Give me an answer after the G8 meeting today vee~ ." Italy said before skipping off to change in the detached bathroom.

'_strange_ ' Germany thought as he gatherd his military uniform and heading to the atached bathroom_ .' How he said umm what did he say t amoe? ...something like that . ok well that was obviously italien . I'll ask Spain , he knows some italien ja? Isn't he dating Romano ?' _He asked himself as he turned on the shower . He was just stressing himself out wasn't he ? . Yes that must be it .

!

"ti amo ... I accualy said it !" Italy let out a woop of joy (AN persona one desires -evil laughter- haha listen to Persona Alice by miku ) he gatherd his clothes trying not to think about the ... Topic that came up . He shook his head . no , he was just stressing himself out wasn't he? Yes that must be it .

**_ok , I know it's still a short chapter but I'm getting better , and I like leaving you in suspense ㈶1 _**

**_anyway -ti amo is I love you _**

**_So in the next chapter is the world meeting wish me luck in writing it . It was fall break at my school so I had time tomorrow I wont have as much time _**

**_thank you my dead ones for supporting me ~_**


	3. His thoughts a demons scheme

A**t the world meeting :**

As Italy and Germany walked into the meeting hall , there was a silence between them . germany was ... Well naturaly quiet , but today he was acting a little nervous about the whole situation that happened just hours ago . Italy always made him warmer when he was cold . And if italy somehow found out about his ... Past this would surly end . he was in love no doubt . He wanted to always be by the italien. To protect him , as it wasn't a chore , but a choice scence their official alience was torn . italy had almost blown his cover . But something told him it would be terrible for this to happen , but another told him it would be alright . Like he had a devil and an angel on his shoulders.

It was true Germany had thought his situation over for years , and some times when he saw the Italians smile he wanted to confess right there . But a voice would always hold him back . It had the strange demeanor of a child .

_'Hehe , Germany~ ... Or should I call you holy roman empire? Italy would hate you . He may have made you think other wise but face it . Italy is scared of you like when you were kids . He would freak out . Like a particuler valenstines day , no? hehe.'_

_G_ermany thought back to that first conversation. He was alarmed at first with the childish demeanor, but he found there was no escape . That voice would follow him when he thought about Italy . doubt , he decided . That was all it was . But then the voice came to him in his dreams . Showing him the way it would be if Italy shared his feelings . It was a wonderful dream . Until the little brat showed him a nightmare . How the scene would play out in verities as a rejection . he never wanted to feak Italy out like on the valenstines day he was recovering his memories . That was a fiasco . But that was the poor boys face in some of these skits . However , the voice seemed to have fun playing with his feelingsmlike it did . He even caught a glimpse of a blue military uniform with patches of black . It was strange . It had been weeks scence the last visit . And even before then , it wasnt as if he was going insane . The voice never showed up twice in one week . However , in the shower this morning the ... Well lets just go ahead and call him a demon . The demon showed him some rather ... Nice images of Italy .

Showing Germany his more lust driven desires for the tan italien . Not that that's all germany had his mind set on . O no , he loved the optimistic view of everything , the cute faces , the way he called his name . Yeah , he had it hard . But like every other man , he naturaly had ... Lustful desires . Even if having those desires for the same sex wasn't completly natural . That sinful , yet sometimes pleasent voice greeted him in his mind That morning . He told him to fuck off , which was countred by arguing . In the end the voice fanaly agred to leave , but then :

'_but before i go , I have a pRe2enT for you Germany_ ' the demon made a point of saying present in a more forseful , demonic tone . The second the demon finished his sentence images of a beautifully tan italien moning and panting beneath him played though his mind . No doubt counseling the normally formal Germany to develop a , ahem, problem . He had to take care of that in quiet , but the new images that were , um , how to put it lightly , rough , coused this idea to be quiet hard to accomplish. Yes the rumors were true . Germany had an ... Apritiation for getting quite " rough" In the bedroom . But one of his sickest desires played across his mind . This was quite forcefuly taking italy on his workroom desk .

Germany sighed thinking back to this morning blocking out the images in the shower out . he also hoped that demon stayed to himself and stayed away for another week , like always. Germany ran a hand though his gelled hair . Looking around he found himself quite pleased by his suroundings . France my be one preverted bastered , but he sure as hell new his way around architecture . He and Italy decided to dich the car in a public parking area and work the rest of the way . so far , besides the heat , Germany had enjoyed the decision . And by Italy's pecful face he did too .

It wasn't alway that someone got the privilege to see italy truly analyzing something . His expression was one one won't expect . Full of consintration , but still beautiful. That was amother thing about italy he enjoyed . but it also confused him as to why Italy hid most of his intellect . There was a time when he showed the world his concentration . Invented and discovered many things . But that was long ago , in a humans simple mind it was forever and a day .

Well it seemed they were at the meeting house . joy . He would have to take control . Again . Fancy that .

!

After he and Germany left the car , favoring to walk , Italy had a lot running though his mind . Countries could make , or continue on with friendships outside of alliances , but as their human counterparts. If a war ever arose , there human side , with emotion of a normal human , would have little control over government , and italy wanted to stay Germanys friend . But what about ... More intimate relations between two countries . Like a lovers . It was common knowlage countries fell for others yes , but it was never spoken of what happenes or how it ends .

No , they were about to go to a G8 meeting. He had to control himself , even a little . Germany had always told him that .

Germany .

kiss me like you wanna be love , you wanna be loved , you wanna be loved . This feels like fallen I love~.

The lyrics flowed though his mind like cream . And aparently out his mouth to . However he quickly closed this mouth but couldn't help but hum .

hmmmmmmhummm hmhum hmhum hmhum . Hmmmmm hmmm hmmm hmm hum huuummmm~

He stole glances at Germany, but the blond seemed lost in thought . Italy suddenly found a Rather halfhearted interest in his boots and the cobblestone sidewalk . His morning wasn't all that well . He confessed to Germany after that ... Voice had talked to him . It didn't sound like him , or how he wished his voice to be , so he doubted it was his contious . It was strange , like a demon child . With that tone anyway , that how it sounded . He couldnt figure the sex , but that didn't realy hold logical Importance, it nagged at him for some reason . Putting his curiosity of that situatigon aside , he was a little worried . He had confessed to Germany this morning . The thing was he didn't say anything about it scence . it scared him a little .

Well it seemed they were at the meeting house . he had to keep his mind off this , or some nations may ask him , and he hated lies. Then a thought crossed his mind .

'What if Germany askes , you definitely can't lie to luddy!'

With that thought he put on his dopey grin and took his set .

**_yay! A proper chapter ! I already have my imagination juice running for the Next chapter , but I may get distracted . I didn't have home work today so I thought 'why the hell not' _**

**_the song Italy was humming is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran . That song grows on you man _**

**_Thank you for reading my dead ones ㈳9_**


	4. The words that fail him

Once Italy and Germany arrived at the meeting house , they were met with an unusual site . The room was empty . They , of course arrived early , having Germanys rule over when they left . But it was different somehow . The room was duller color adding an ungodly effect to the atmosphere .

'_Hehe~ '_

At the sound of laughter both nations froze . Italy , nearly scared to death , but tried to keep his cool . This is because he didn't know about Germany being all to aquatinted with the sound . A hundred questions poped into the little nations head . It's going to kill me! He thought nearly fainting . He griped his clipboard , with his flag colors tight to his chest . He looked over to the tall German who had a shocked look on his face , with something that resembled fear . ' so Germanymean hear it too ' Italy thought . This didn't play well on his mind however , as the laughter grew louder .as if coming closer to the two , and not slowly either .

!

At the sound of laughter Germany froze . ' sheiße' was his immediate thought . Although it wasn't classy , but he thought it fit his situation right now . His first thought was to grab Italy , and run . However , he new he couldn't run from this demon he had come to know , and he didn't know if Italy could see this too , the demon could just be counseling him to hallucinate or something of the sort . when he turned , the look on italys face told him Italy could see this too . But before he could grab Italy and run , the voice , that was right next to them now , vanished and so did the spell that clouded their vision .

It had felt as though they had been there for hours in shock of the demons appearance . However once theit vision was cleared they were in the door way as if nothing happend . Germany cheeked his wach and no time had past ... Strange .

!

After both nations calmed them selfs - Germany having to comfort Italy a bit - they took their sets and waited for the other nations to appear .

First came France and England , France was whispering in England's ear . Said nation had his arms crossed and a heavy blush colored his pale cheeks . He was also muttering curses and as France's had slid ... Down , England smacked him clear across his face .

" Big brother France How are you?" Italy asked meekly watching France rubb his bright red cheek in the form of a hand .

" Poo , no 'ne likes moi Italy . 'Ave you ever 'ad a one sided amore ? " France pouted Making puppy eyes at England .

Git could be heard mutterd in France's direction .

" it's so sad Aurther doesn't look at me like zat . He could have a really good time like when we went to a beach house in my country an-"

At the mention of not only his human name , but the incedent at France's beach house about to betold to two other countries , England pounced on France clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Git , I told you not to tell anyone ! That is between us ! " At this point , England was down right strangling France .

"An-anglt-"

"ENGLAND , YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE TODAY ! THIS IS A MEETING TO SOLVE PROBLEMS NOT CREATE NEW ONES . FOR FUCKS SAKE , THE MEETING HASNT EVEN STARTED!" Germany yelled , putting an end to the small battle .

They all sat quietly awaiting the other countries to arive . Safe to say most everyone came in with little chit chat , to Germanys relif . When everyone arived , the meeting went on , surprisingly , without a hich .

Germany was one of the first to leave , going to grab a coffee at the front desk . Everyone soon followed , except Italy. Italy stayed behind gathering both his and Germany's things , he also thought about what occurred earlier today . The voice , it was so demonic , but it didn't hurt either him or Germany it only came to scare them , or so it seemed .

He also thought back to earlier this morning . It brought tears to his eyes how Germany openly rejected his feelings for him like it was obvious , and went on with the day like it never happened .once he gathered both their things together , he broke down in tears . He crossed his arms over the table and burrowed his head in the gap between his arms and his chest to muffle the sound the best he could .

!

Germany was drinking his coffee as Spain and Romano walked by . Spain had his hands all over the older yet smaller country . And suprisingly enough Romano didn't reject the action , and even seemed to enjoy it . His suspensions were confirmed when Romano pulled Spain into a deep kiss . Germany obviously feeling awkward by this point coughed to get their attention . Romano instently pulled away looking at his feet in fake curiosity .

"Hola Germany ," Spain said slightly out of breath " what can I do you for? "

Germany blushed a little shade of pink at the question he was about to ask , although he didn't know why.

" Ja , um you know a bit of Italian right ?"

Spain looked at him amused , however Romano glared at him .

"why , what do you want bas-"

spain clapped a hand over his mouth. Laughing nervously , Spain asked :

" sí , why , what do you need friend?"

" Well Italy told me something this morning in italien , but I cant remember how he said it . I don't know much italien so I need you help ." Germany pleaded .

" MMM MUH MMMMM!? " Romano tried to yell something , probably an insult to either his brother or Germany , but came out intangible .

" Romano be quiet !" Spain yelled , uncharacteristicly strong . As he ended this scentince he reached for a particular strand of hair . Romano moned hands flying down to cover his ... Problem . " I would love to help you Germany ." Spain added as he let go of Romanos mouth allowing him to sit down , holding his knees to his chest muttering to himself on how he would make Spain pay later .

' What ... Just happened ' was all that went though Germanys mind before Spain spoke agin , getting his attention .

" Oh ...Ja . it was along the lines of ... Te amoe ... I think " Germany ponderd . At the mention of the poorly miss pronounced " I love you " , Spain started laughing . Were as Romano , in all he could with his condition , Forced his head to shoot straight up in ungodly speed.

" What?!" He tried to yell , but came out as a horse question .

" Germany , friend ," Spain said as he took hold of Romanos curl yet again , " its ti amo and it's something really important . You don't say that to just anyone , now if you'll exuse me ." Spain then proceeded to drag his uke out the door by his curl , and befor he left , turned to wink at Germany . Well it seemed that Germany had to have a talk with Italy . What he said was apparently important , and if responded wrong Italy mat get upset . He rushed back to the meeting room .


	5. His confession a demons worry

**Ciao**_** bellas and bellos ! I've been updating like crazy :) ! **_

_**keep in mind while reading the first bit of this chapter that this **is __**gerita : Germany x Italy**_

_**thank you my dead ones for support and understanding **_

' T_isk tisk Germany~ you shouldn't chase after him like that~'_ the demon had run out of ... Fuel , you could say . He could no longer link into the consciousness of either Germany or Italy _ . _He tisked at Germany's foolishness . Why chase Italy - well he new perfectly well why . He desired that angelic face of the Beautiful county too , Although he would never admit his weakness . The mystery figure looked into a crystal ball sitting in the dark room , having only the crystal for any light . No moon , no stars , no streetlights , or anything of the sort . In the crystal ball he watched helplessly as his love cried his heart away . He felt a single lone tear fall down his face as well as he watched Germany able to rush to his side . A twinge of jealousy hit his chest as he watched Germany cradle Italy in his arms reassuringly .

'But,' he promised 'I_ will take over soon , I will take care of that German who has ruined our lives ' _he said reassuringly , reaching out to touch the crystal in the area around Italy's shoulder , rubbing soothing circles . Italy seemed to react to this by leaning into the touch , however , he thought the one soothing him was Germany which was obvious by his reaction . Italy's reaction sickened the figure .

Italy pulled away from Germany's chest and looked into his eyes . Italy's cheeks were red and tear stained , but the flow and amount of tears had lessened . His cheeks starting to turn their beautifully tanned shade. Italy and Germany looked into each others eyes for a while , just breathing . That was until Germany said something which appeared , by his expression , to be a question . -while the demon had visual range he could not hear conversations though the magick crystal.- Italy soon replied with a blush on his previously calmed down cheeks . Germany's face turned to shock , and Italy nervously started rambling . In the middle of this the German piece of shit , took Italy's face in his hands .

And kissed him .

It stared slow but grew passionate . The figure was disgusted . How could Germany take advantage of **his Italy** !? He quickly left the room , he needed to think of a plan faster than he thought .

!

As Italy cried he barley heard the door being hurried open , but even though he did he didn't bother getting up . Instead he shrank into him self hoping Germany would just leave . Italy had decided that if it was what made Germany happy , then he would leave him alone . At least one of them would be happy . Because of these thoughts he was truly surprised when he felt oh so nostalgic , strong arms , wrap around him protectively . He tried to hold back a gasp but failed in the end . he broke down again as Germany sang him a lullaby to calm down . Italy snuggled into Germany's chest as he calmed down breathing in the slight smell of beer , dirt , and chocolate . Italy loved how Germany's smell was all his own . he soon felt a hand rubbing small reassuring circles into his shoulder blades . Not roughly , but enough force to tell him it was real . as he leaned into the touch , however , it stopped . he looked up into the Germans eyes , and they stayed like that for awhile , just looking at each other . until , finally , Germany broke the silence .

"this morning ," he started ," I didn't know what you had said because i don't speak much Italian , all i know is that Spain told me it meant something important . I'm sorry i didn't say anything earlier , i didn't know how to respond . So i ask you ; what exactly does ti amo mean ?"

Italy could feel his face become red in embarrassment . He laughed awkwardly .

" it - uh - it means 'I love you ' in Ita-" Italy was silenced by lips making contact to his .

Germany was kissing him

Germany wasn't pulling away

Italy felt himself melt as the kiss deepened , growing passionate . Italy almost immediately complied when Germany slid his tongue across his bottom lip . As he opened his mouth he relished in the sensation of Germany's tongue slide against his . The hot muscle in his mouth was all he could think abo- scratch that , he could think of something else , but that could wait . their lungs were screaming and burning for air by a few minutes . As they pulled away , a panting mess both of them , they looked at each other longingly .

" Ich liebe dich auch italy . Immer "

Italy could guess what that ment in their current position . The phrase rang in his head . Germany loved him too . The way Germany said it , sounded nostalgic , safe , and as if the German wanted to have said that simple , small , but endearing phrase for so long . His eyes glowed with care and warmth . If Italy hadn't already decided he trusted the man before him with his life , he sure as hell did now . Italy once again closed the gap between their lips .

Germany felt giult and joy all at once . He felt like he was betraying Italy for lying to him . Not about loving the older nation no , he truly was in love . You may not even call it lying , Germany just wasn't confessing about his past . However he was over joyed that Italy shared his feelings , even not knowing his paat . And as Holy Romen Empire , he was happy too , Italy was happy again , that's all he wanted . He would savor the feeing of this kiss for awhile.

They pulled away in peace and held on to each other . Until Germany heard what sounded like silent weeping .

"Italy?" He asked softly . Truly he was thinking he had hurt Italy , although he new that wasn't true . Italy looked up with bright , open , amber eyes . He smiled .

" I'm just happy , that's all Germany . I thought you would never share my feelings ! I thought you would think I was weird and reject even our friendship . " Italy blubberd into Germanys chest , never wanting to let go . Germany hugged Italy close , telling Italy he didn't want to let go either .

Italy suddenly jumped and turned to the clock . Nearly 6pm ... The meeting ended at 5:30 pm .

" We should get going. "Italy laughed .

"Um ja , und Italy ," Germany said .

" sí ?" Italy asked .

Germany kissed his forehead , and Italy smiled . They walked out of the meeting room , down the street on the sidewalk talking , and in the car they held hands heading to Germanys home .

!

A figure lomed over a small pond with a strange purple tint to the water . Slured , delicate words in a forgotten language spilled from the demons mouth . Only a moon shown down on the field The demon was siting in . he sat on his knees , relaxed in appearance . The grass in the field looked as if there had been a fire long ago , the effects still visible even under moon light . Despite its past the grass stood tall , all the way to the demons strong chest as he currently sat .

As the twisted lullaby ended a smile captured the demeans face . Fangs could be seen sticking out from the comfines of its mouth . He also opened his eyes half way , and from the shadows the blue-ish silver moon had cast chocolate brown orbs could be unmistakably seen .

!

Once Italy and Germany arived home ( Germanys place ) they decided to wach a movie together . Italy was laying on the couch with his head on Germany lap . The two were watching an English T.V. Show from England , something called Doctor Who ( AN : You MUST wach that show it is awesome , I'm talking Prussia approved ) . It was the newest episode , and was all most over . Italy nearly cried when they almost killed the alien featured in that episode .

After a few hours of watching T.V. they headed to bed . Once thay arived by Germany's bedroom door Italy stopped outside in the hallway .

" Goodnight Germany " Italy stated , then turned to head to his door directly across the hall . Germany was Alitalia confused by this as Italy always had slept in his bed .

"Italy , is there something wrong?"

Italy , who had his had on the door handle about to open it , turned . In all honesty he wanted to sleep in the Germans bed now more than ever , but something in the back of his mind kept him from doing it . Like a lullaby was calling him to his room not Germanys. He also assumed Germany would feel to awkward about the whole thing now that they were a couple , scence he never seemed to like it anyhow .

" no , I just thought that , um , you know it may be awkward no that we're together . I mean we are toget her , sí ? "

Germany blushed loudly at the statement . Yes the were a couple now , weren't they .

" um , ja we are together , I just thought , scence you always , you know , you slept in um the , my bed I -" Germany started babbling in embarasment. Italy just laughed at him .

" Luddy if you want me to sleep with you just say so ." The German blushed . How could Italy make the most innocent things sound so ... not , but everything France says confuses him .

" It would be nice if you would..." Germany stated smiled and walked into the bedroom with Germany .

!

"Shit fuck!" The demon paced around the table were the crystal ball sat . "My spell didnt work . Well that was only a level one spell anyhow . He almost didn't go , but that basterded just had to stop him !" The demon rolled his cream chocolate eyes in annoyance . "That spell used hardly any magick ." He smiled , the glow in the crystal ball wavering Until it dimmed out . " well then this won't take much time now _hehehe~_ " he laughed with deranged mirth in his voice , eyes glowing .

!

As Germany changed in his attached bathroom -so Italy could change in privet as much as himself - he started to feel guilty about not telling Italy about his past , but waved it off . Italy was happy , that's all he wanted . He headed out into the room .

" hey Ita-" that's when Germany looked up . Italy was in his boxers sitting on his knees at the end of the bed , blushing . " let's go to bed Italy ." Germany smiled (AN haha smut denied !) .Italy just to sit there blushing .

"Germany..."

The said German looked over at Italy confused a bit . Italy motioned for Germany to sit by him , and he did so .

" luddy ..." The way the Italien saisd his name was ... Arousing to say the least ( AN wait a minute...) . Germanys breath came out a bit uneven as Italy hand went up his leg ( AN fuuuuuuuuuuu- ok fine I'll give you smut , but I will probably not be that good , just warning you ) .

" Luddy~" Italy nearly moned , as his hand reached his destination . The Germans resolve broke as he pushed the Italien down on the bed . Italy squeaked in surprise , although this is what he was going for . Germany hot breath skidded past his ear , causing a mone to escape him . Germany smiled evily , trailing his slightly calloused hand down Italys slim frame , rubbing him from outside his boxers .

" Ahh~ Ludwig - please~" Italy moaned . Germany slowed his pace to agonizingly slow .

"Please what Feli ? You must be clear . " Germany grunted , although he had to confess that the sight before him caused his member begging for attention . Beneath him , all for him , was Italy . He was panting with a deep blush on his cheeks . His wayward curl in the shape of a heart , legs spread out for the blond . He was supporting himself by holing onto the largers shoulders . It was truly better than his fantasies . He was realy touching him , Italy felt soft it was fitting to his feminine appearance .

"Faster ~ touch me more ."

Germany quickly complied , removing Italys black boxers and throwing them in some unknown area of the room , long forgotten . Germany ran his hands up and down Italys sides , loving the sounds he was receiving from the smaller . He shifted , head between Italys shaking thighs , breathing hot air on the Italiens balls .

" Ahahha !" More moaning met his ears at the simple action , licking precum from the tip he shifted again to kiss Italy . It was a it sloppy but pastionate all the same . Italys thigh grased his erection , causing Germany to moan .

" Ve~ Germany needs touching too." Italy laughed .

" That can wait ..." He grunted , heaven on his accent than normal . It turned Italy on all the more .

"Talk to me more Germany~ !" Italy demanded moaning . Seeing how he's accent effected Italy , he wonder what German would do ... But that experiment could wait .

" Ok ; suck " he commanded not holding back his accent as he lifted three fingers to Italhs mouth . Italy complied instantly , making sure to Move his tongue sensually . Once germany felt his fingers were lubricated enough , he slowly took them out of Italys mouth , seeing the string of saliva , and made his way down to his entrance .

" Italy , are you sure you're ready ?" Germany asked . Italy nodded and replied ;

"ve~ Its Germany so it's ok ." Germany then entered one finger and earned a slight uncomfortable noise from the Italien . he then captured his lips in a hope to help , it seemed to work . This whent on when he added the next and last finger , however by the time he got to the end of stretching the Italien , Italy was begging for more .

" More Ludwig! Harder , faster!" It took all Germanys self control to not pound inot the smaller right then and there . However , he did manage to go in slowly , and surprisingly Italy didn't cry or show any sign of pain , only pleasure . By some miracle germany hit his prostate dead on . By then both were a sweaty , moaning mess , both wanting more .

" More , oh please Luddy more~ I can't take it !"

"Are you sure , you're asking me not to hold back ." Germany stated looking at Italy a little worried . Italys stare was full of lust , something previusly thought ont to be found in his mind .

" Ludwig ." Italy said lowly , biting Germanys ear . " Bitte ."

Hearing the word in German only broke his resolve all the more .

Germany pounded into Italy fully earing cries of plesure from both countries. And somehow, Italy found new stranth and pushed Germany down on his back , Germany didn't pull out as Italy followed the movement beginning to ride him .

Italys mind was full of pleasure , just looking at Germanys pleasure filled face made him feel so good . It wasn't long before Italy felt the pull in his abdomen and came across their chests screaming germany human name . Falling on the others chest , having lost all his strength , Italy let germany have his way with him until he came himself . He could feel the hot seed fill him causing him to grow half hard already . They both lay there panting until Italy said something in German .

" Ich liebe dich auch . "

The next hour was filled with moans , screams , and creaks from the bedroom .

_**there is a nice crapy porn f**__**or you , have a nice day**_


	6. His change , a demons happiness , a love

The pond was still a strange purple color as the demon made his way across the field .

' good,' The demon thought_ 'this will be easier than I originally anticipated.'_

With that he took out a small , elegantly decorated , red pouch . He took half a handful - for good measure- and sprinkled it as evenly as possible in the small pond . As he did so the purple aura of it turned deep red , almost like blood . However , the water was thin and easily mix able still . Perfect . Delicate , yet humble words spilled from his slightly chapped lips , his eyes turning a slight shade of red no longer from reflecting the water . He felt a wave of air hit him as his subcontius faded into a new body .

!

In Italys dream , he honestly expected a memory of last night . However , as he drefted off into sleep by Germany's side , he found himself standing in a field . The field had burnt , tall grass as far as he could see , there were also wild flowers he noticed he couldn't reconize , but beautiful and delicate all the same . The grass reached his wast and caught his white shirt as he made his way about the field surching for something , yet he didn't know what . It was then he noticed he wasn't alone in this strange dream . A tall musclier man stood before a small strangely shaped pound , his back turned .

_" H-hey "_ Italy called out to the man , suprised by his own voice as it sounded as an echo and more brake able than usual .

The man turned to him and smiled softly . He had the most interesting eyes Italy had ever seen , as if they held the ability to control sorrow in their color ; a mix of red and deep warm brown . An impossibly lovely color .

" Hello " said the man , motioning for Italy to join him in the slightly shorter grass around the pound . It's at this moment Italy realizes he has shorts on and is bare foot . The grass being surprisingly soft he hadn't realized earlier . As he reached the eage of the water , he looked in . The pound was the nearly the same color mans eyes , a dark red .

"_w-what is this place ?"_ Italy breathed half curious half scared .

"a place to excape " the man answered , " you can come here any time you like and ill help the bad times fade ."

The man waved his hand in a dance like fashion and a beautiful display of dancing lights surounded the Italian . In it he could see images of dancers on a stage and beautiful swirling shapes . Captivated , Italy reached his hand out , the scene before him reflecting in his honey eyes . The Swirling shapes made their way up his arm , it didn't hurt in fact as a comforting warmth , like when Grandpa Rome was still here and would comfort him with hugs and hold him . The memories alone were something he cherished , yet his age kept him from remembering the moments clearly . As the colorful lights dimmed until they were no longer conscevable , Italy smiled .

_" Bella~ " _Italy sang .

" Well that was just a little of what I can do ... You really liked it that much?" The man asked .

"_Oh yes , that was beautiful- bella - fantastic ! ... Wait you said that was only a little of what you could do? " _Italy asked / exclaimed .

" ... Yes why "

_"well , is - is it possible to bring back memories ?" _

" That is very possible , and easy ... All you have to do is step into this shallow pound here ." The man instructed .

Italy did so nerviously , yet enthusiastic . The water was the same temprature as out side , possibly one degree off , but still , not as he expected . He expected a cold pound that would shoot goosebumps up his skin , but walking into the pound he barly felt the water swollowing him up to his thighs .

" Now , what memory would you like to remember?"

_"the time I spent with Nonno ..." _

Just like that the still waters cleared to were it looked like you were looking into a T.V. . Reflected into the waters surface was memories of all the times spent with his Grandpa . It was like multiple computer screens were opened around him , each projecting a different scene . He spun around looking at all the pictures happily.

!

Italy awoke quite contempt , Germany's arm around him in a spooning position. He hummed in satisfaction, not only from the dream he just had , but the fact that Germany was his now .

"How did you sleep lieben?"

"hmm , great " Italy sighed " oh! " Italy jumped up ingnoring the slight pain in his rear .

" Was? " Germany asked confused , sitting up himself . Italy wrapped his arms around Germanys neck and hopped innocently into his lap . Germany wonderd how he could act this innocent with what he did last night

" I'm going to make ravioli with alfrado sauce for breakfast to day~ . I can't wait !" With that Italy headed down stairs , not even bothering to change clothes .

Germany laughed through his nose and grabes a pair of Italy's pants , heading down stairs after getting dressed himself .Once Germany made it to the kitchen , he wrapped his arms around Italy from behind , makeing him jump a little , but Italy quickly regained his balance and leaned into Germany . It reminded Germany of when they were children and he would watch Italy ( chibitalia) cook .

After breakfast it was decided that they would go to the mall because , Germanys brother , Prussia was having someone over by , in his words ; ' my awsome birdie !' . Prussia then proceeded to get mad at them when they didn't know who it was . ( AN: ohhhhh I just droped prucan on you bitch ! Lol) So to stay out of their way they would go out shoping to pass time .

The First store they went to was a local Books A Million . They split up to look for books of their own interest . As Germany made his way to the mystery section , he noticed Italy looking sadly at the sweets section . He looked away , a pang of guilt hitting him .

' I should tell him ...'

After that , they went to a small café and had some coffee and pastries . Then after a day of uneventful shopping and waching a movie at the movie theater , they headed home . Prussia was no where to be found - though that may have been a blessing - Germany decided to read his new book . He had read the first chapter at the store before buying it to make sure it was interesting, and he was nearly dieing to read the next . It was about the time he reached chapter five - he lost track of time when reading - that he felt another body sit next to him on the couch . Marking his spot , he looked down seeing Italy on the verge of falling a sleep with his head on his shoulder . He looked over at the clock , it had been about a good hour scence they got home , which was probably 9:00 or 10:00 pm . He put his book on the side table and shook Italy slightly .

" Are you sleepy ?" He asked , Italy just nodded cutely and rubbed his eyes lazily . Germany got up and crouched down in front of Italy . Italy fell into him and wrapped his arms around his neck . Germany didn't expect Italy to all out pass out on him , but the Italian was so small he barly lost any balence . He picked Italy up and headed upstairs to bed .

!

_"Hey , I forgot to ask you last time , but what's your name ?" _ Italy asked the man when he fell asleep that night , coming back to the same field . The man stiffened at his question for only a second before answering

" Alex ." He said , Italy smiled now that he knew his name they felt more like friends .

!

As Italy and Germany spend more and more time together , Germany comes over more too . However , one day I particularly, he feel asleep on Italys couch .

Italy had scampered off into the kitchen after giving Germany a kiss , much more pastionate than the German would ever say . He was stranded in the living room , with nothing to do but wait for Italy to finish making what ever happened to be on his red-headed mind that moment . Thus Germany sighed and walked over to the luxurious couch off to the side of the living room . On a country's home you would find things ( objects and furniture alike ) older than any antique dealer could offer . The couch was just what Germany needed to rest from a day of military training , alone as Italy skipped out again , however he had a new way to 'punish' Italy now . Safe to say the desk scenario had been played out ~. Though something told him Italy has been acting up more resently , he smirked to himself .

As Hermany settled into the couch it half hugged him in a relaxing way . He soon found himself

drifting

off

into

sleep

And he was meet with brown / red eyes full of hate and mischief . He jolted awake as Italy came bounding into the room asking in a slightly off - tone if he wanted pasta .

!

"Now I want to show you something else ." Alex said . In Italys dreams it was the same for about a week and in such he and Alex became , what Italy thought as good friends , little did he know what Alex real plan for him was . Like wise Italy falsely trusted this man .

_"ok~ " _Italy was already making his way into the pound . Over the week he observed that Alex's magick seemed to revole around the colored pound . However , Alex followed him this time , and garbed his hand . Italy knew this was probably a friendly gesture, but since he was with Germany , it somehow felt wrong . He pushed the thought out or his mind ._"_

_"what's this spell for?" _

"I'm going to swich body's with you and 'take care' of the German " with that said the demon quickly captured Italys lips with his .

_"W-What?!" _And in a flash everything went black

**_boom cliffhanger tehe~ O well , I hope you liked this chapter . Good day my dead ones _**

**_bella = beautiful _**

**_was = what _**

**_lieben = lovely / lover_**

**_and Alex is an OC , but I'll leave your imagionation for which fandom ( even though it's a he not a she ) . I name all my OCs Alex because I thought it would be the perfect name for my brother before his miscarriage ._**


End file.
